


The Space Pirate

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Hyperdrive
Genre: Community: dw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a parallel universe, some faces are familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Pirate

Wheezing and groaning, the TARDIS materialised in an airlock aboard HMS Newport Pagnell.

"Now," the Doctor reminded Zoë and Jamie. "Remember this is a parallel universe. These may be different versions of people we've met before."

The airlock hatch swung open, to reveal Gemma Corwyn accompanied by two armed guards. She looked each of them up and down, motioned the guards to take aim at the trio, and addressed them sternly.

"Whoever you are, you're under arrest for copyright infringement. The offence carries a statutory penalty of death. That" — she pointed at Zoë — "is a pirate copy of our Enhanced."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the space station crew in The Wheel in Space, they'd fit quite nicely into the dysfunctional universe of Hyperdrive.


End file.
